Phineas and Ferb the truth
by handymanshipper
Summary: A very dark and interesting story. It involves a lot of death and mental break downs. Rated m for teen sucide and lots of death and childhood aneroxia.


title: Phineas and Ferb Truth

authors note: I've noticed all execpt Perry scenes seem to be told more from Candace's veiw despite the title of show. you will understand this when you've read this story.

disclaimer: I don't own phineas and ferb or anything from their world

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard their was the usal group of children. They were content to just be their little group some later inventions are real some aren't you Phineas's older sister Candace would join in their games. Today the fifteen year olds plan was to sun bath. However as she was setting up she collapsed which wasn't unusual. Phineas called to her no response. He gulped. Ferb and Issabella nudged him from opsite sides. Phineas went over and gently shook Candace no response.

Phineas:"Mom!"

Linda:"what?"

Phineas:"Candace."

Linda:" Ok, I'm calling for ambulance."

Phineas had a flashback to about a year and half ago.

Phineas flashback: Candace in hospital in a coma. An eight almost nine year old Phineas walks into room to see his big sister hooked up to a bunch of machines and his mom sitting in chair.

Phineas:" Mom is sshe ok?"

Linda:"They don't know yet sweetie. Right now she is very sick."

Phineas:" What happened mom?"

Linda:" She fell down two flights of stairs stopping a little girl from getting hurt. She will never be exactly the same but hopefully despite damage to head and brain she will be ok even if different in time."

Phineas just sobbed into his mother's shoulder till Lawerence came in and scooped him up his slightly older step brother weighted right outside the door and the three got into the car. Ferb patted him on the back in the car.

End of flashback

Ferb brought over their pet playtapus to Phineas who stroked him as ambulance pulled up. Though Phineas would never admitted it it scared him more every time Candace had to go back to hospital. While Ferb did his best to comfort his brother Isabella shooed Buffored and Baljeet from the yard. The emts quickly got Candace and loaded her into the ambulance.

Linda:" Boys do you want to go to hospital, antique store or have misses Garcia-Sharperio look in on you?"

Phineas:" I want but just can't bear to see Candace hooked up again and right now dad is not place for me."

Linda:" I understand. Ferb are you going to stay to."

Ferb nodded. Linda phoned misses Garcia-Sharprio. Then headed to see Candace who in comatose state once again had imgangined in her dream about half of her brothers inventions.

Back in the backyard it was down to just a trio.

Isabella:" What should I do?"

Ferb did some jestering he just isn't big on talking. Isbella understood called her mom who brought over some hot chocolate and for most of the afternoon the three sat under the tree. Eventually Lawerence arrived home and Isabella left. After dinner the boys stayed in their room for the night.

Later that evening Lawrence and Linda on the phone.

Linda:"Hi."

Lawrence:" Hi love how's she doing."

Linda choking back sobs:" They lost her three times in am hour they got her back but they don't think she will make it thru the night. If by chance she dose they are going to test her brain fuction."

Lawerence:" I'm so sorry love. What can I do?"

Linda:" Lawerence nothing can be done not that I don't wish their is darling but really its out of our hands."

Lawrence: " You are right as always love."

Linda:" I have to go now I will call you if anything changes."

Lawrence:" Bye love."

Linda:" By hun and if Phineas dosen't want to go to school tomorrow its ok."

They hung up. Truth be told though Phineas was in bed he wasn't asleep he heard everything. He went over to his brothers bed and nudged him who woke at that the look in Phineas's face told Ferb all he needed to know nodded and scooted over. Ferbs eyes asked Phineas if he thought she'd make it. Phineas shook his head. Ferb patted his brother's back gently. Candace did make it for awhile and still for some time still had brain function. However she never made it home. Two weeks later after another one of her delusional dreams in comatose state she took her last breath. The doctors tried for three hours to revie her when Linda gave the hospital the ok to stop trying. She didn't like that but new in her heart her daughter was gone much like her first husband. Phineas insisted on going into mental hospital he felt like if he didn't he'd hurt himself. Isabella to went into the mental institute cause she felt she would go crazy with out Phineas. Ferb do to lack of Phineas with drew into himself more till eventually even stopped jestering to even his parents. He eventually to ended up in mental hospital. I know few other characters you are wondering about. No one knows what happened to Bufford and Baljeet with out Phineas no one really noticed them. Jenny was figment of Candace imagination and a week aftef her death Jeremy and Stacey committed suicide. Suzie stopped eating after her brother died and Perry ran away after Ferb was comitted. Last anyone checked Suzie was in hospital for anorexia from truma.

The end.


End file.
